Sabaku no Hyûga
by Deray
Summary: El estaba solo, ella tambien, se encontraron y.... GaaraHinata Sorry por kitarlo UUU
1. Default Chapter

-Vale, esto se situa mas o menos cuando todos tienen unos...20 años. Así que están todos a punto de matricularse en jounins.

NARUTO Sabaku no Hyûga

Amanecía en la tranquila villa de la hoja, y todos los ninjas se disponian a irse a entrenar con sus maestros.  
Una pequeña kunoichi de ojos blancos iva con la cabeza gacha hacia el campo de entrenamiento, de repente notó que algo la empujaba hacia atras, y al levantar la vista, vio que lo que habia pasado era que había chocado con alguien.  
Hinata: Per...perdon.  
Cuando se detuvo mas para mirar con quien habia chocado, se dio cuenta de que le conocía, y no era muy buena señal el haberse chocado con el.  
Gaara: Ten mas cuidado cuando caminas.  
Esa cara era fria, nunca mostraba expresiones, y por supuesto, el haberse encontrado en una villa extranjera y chocar con la prima de uno de los chunnin mas fuertes, no iva a hacerle cambiar la expresion.  
Hinata: Lo... lo siento.  
Gaara: Aparta de mi camino ssr helado  
Hinata se apresuró a apartarse del camino de ese extraño shinobi, decididamente daba mucho miedo.  
Un poco mas deprisa y con todas las alertas puestas, Hinata se dio prisa para llegar con su sensei y sus compañeros para entrenar y olvidarse de ese temible chico.

No mucho mas lejos, Shikamaru estaba tranquilamente esperando a su sensei y a sus compañeros tumbado al lado de un arbol mirando las nubes tanquilamente.  
En un golpe de aire, las nubes se dispersaron violentamente.  
Shikamaru: Hey... las nubes.... òó Lentamente se medio levantó para ver que habia pasado, y la respuesta le vino.... volando.  
Una chica de pelo rubio recojido en cuatro coletas estaba a lo lejos planeando en su abanico.  
Shikamaru: Como no se me habia ocurrido, ese viento solo lo podia hacer o un huracan o... Temari. -  
Shikamaru: Bah seria muy problematico decirle que dejase de hacer ese viento.  
Shikamaru se volvió a tumbar para esperar a que volviesen sus queridas nubes sin darse cuenta de que el entrenamiendo de la kunoichi de la arena seguia su curso.  
Temari: Ninpou Kamaitachi!  
Una rafaga de viento cortante se abalanzó hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y lo arrastró diez metros mas allá.  
Shikamaru: Esto ya es el colmo.  
Shikamaru se acercó a la rubia y la giró hacia el cojiendola del hombro.  
Shikamaru: Mira, estas siendo demasiado problematica sabes? Porque no te vas a entrenar a otro sitio, estoy intentado.... er.... esperar a mis compañaeros tranquilamente.  
Temari soltó una carcajada.  
Temari: No es demasiado problematico para ti esperar?? Mira Shikamaru, yo al contrario que tu, estoy haciendo algo de probecho en este campo, si vas a hacer algo, por mi no hay problema, pero mientras yo esté haciendo algo y tu no, no tienes derecho a decrime que me vaya.  
Shikamaru se dió la vuelta y se fue hacia su arbol gritandole a Temari:  
Shikamaru: Todavia eres mas problematica que en el examen!  
Temari dejó escapar una sonrisa y siguió su entrenamiento esta vez apuntando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Shikamaru.

Al final del dia, todos estaban agotados, habia sido una duro dia de entrenamiento, pues se acercaban los examenes de ascenso a jounin, aunque ya fueran chunnins, a todos les iva bien entranar con sus antiguos maestros para que les diesen consejos.  
En una cabaña improbisada, tres shinobis de la arena estaban intentando cenar a pesar del calor exagerado que hacia ese verano en la villa de la hoja.  
Temari: Quieres mas Kankurô?  
Kankurô: No, ya tengo suficiente.  
Temari: Y tu Gaara?  
Gaara: No.  
Aunque fuesen hermanos, los unicos que medianamente lo demostraban eran Temari y Kankurô, según Gaara, el nunca les habia considerado como tal.  
Despues de cenar todos se fueron a sus camas, todos menos Gaara.  
Salió de la cabaña sin mucho sigilo, pues su hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus paseos nocturnos y se fue a dar un paseo al rededor del lago.  
Cuando ya estaba al lado del lago, le vino el cansancio del dia, pero, consciente de que no podia dormirse, se sentó bajo un arbol mirando el lago.  
Gaara: Madre... no puedo vivir así... ssr

En casa de los Hyûga había un nuevo inquilino, Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, estaba por un dia con ellos, Kiba estaba en el hospital por las heridas de una misión fallida.  
Hinata: Neji-san, porfavor, no les digas a mis padres que Akamaru está aqui, seguro que le echan... ssr  
Neji: Hinata-sama, a mi no me importa lo que hagas con ese perro.  
Cuando dijo eso se dio la vuelta y se fue indiferente.  
Hinata: Neji onne-san..... óò En un momento de descuido, Akamaru salió de la casa de los Hyûga directo al hospital.  
Hinata: Ah! Akamaru! No Akamaru vuelve!  
La heredera de los Hyûga salió corriendo detras del perro de su amigo Kiba.  
Cuando ya iban por el parque Hinata vio que perdio el rastro del perro.  
Hinata: Madre mia, Kiba me odiará como se entere de que he perdido a Akamru, pensara que no puedo cuidar ni de un perro.  
Hinata se puso a caminar por el parque llamando al shinobi perruno.  
Hinata: AKAMARUUU Hinata: AKAMARUUU Hinata: AKA.  
El grito fue ahogado por el mas sepulcral silencio.  
Ahi, delante suyo, estaba ese extraño shinobi, acariciando al perro de su compañero.  
Gaara: Tu eres el perro de ese tal... Kiba Akamaru: Guau!  
Gaara: Eres muy inteligente... que haces aqui?  
Hinata se iba acercando lentamente al ninja de la arena para no ser vista, pero lo suficiente para asegurar la vida de Akamaru.  
Hinata: Aka...Akamaru...ssr  
El perro se giró hacia Hinata y ladró fuerte para que lo oyese.  
Hinata: Ah!  
Hinata intentó esconderse, pero sin mucho exito pues Akamaru le habia delatado la posicion.  
La kunoichi se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a unos centimetros de donde estaban la extraña pareja.  
Hinata: A...Akamaru, vamos, volvamos a casa... Kiba se enfadara conmigo si se entera de que te has ido... ssr  
Akamaru se quedó mirando a Hinata y luego a Gaara, y se sento al lado del pelirrojo para que le siguiera acariciando.  
Hinata: Akamaru porfavor.... ssr  
Cuando Gaara notó que a la kunoichi de ojos blancos estaba a punto de darle un ataque de panico e intentó hablar con ella.  
Gaara: Eh! Tu eres la prima del Hyûga verdad?  
Hinata se sobresaltó al ver que la miraba con esos ojos frios y sin expresion.  
Hinata: S...si Gaara: Estas temblando Hinata: Lo... lo siento Gaara: No tienes que disculparte, y no te preocupes por él, no le pienso hacer nada.  
Señaló a Akamaru con al cabeza.  
Hinata hizo el gesto de sentarse, pero por precaución, primero se lo preguntó al chico pelirrojo.  
Hinata: Pu...puedo sentarme?  
Gaara: .  
Hinata, despues de vencer un poco el miedo que le tenia a Gaara, tomó ese silencio como un si y se sentó a su lado.  
Gaara seguia acariciando a Akamaru sin darle mucha importancia que Hinata se hubiera sentado a su lado, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de que esa timida kunoichi se le habia quedado mirando.  
Giro la cara hasta quedar mirandose a los ojos y Hinata enseguida bajo la mirarada.  
Hinata: Lo...lo siento.... ssr  
Gaara: Que mirabas Hinata: Esque.... queria preguntarte.... porque....tienes esas.... ojeras....ssr casi inaudible  
Gaara: pensamientos: Al menos no me dice que porque me pinto los ojos Gaara: Hace 20 años que no duermo.  
Hinata se quedó sorprendida al oir eso.  
Hinata: Como.... como has podido soportarlo?  
Gaara: Tenia que hacerlo.  
Hinata se acercó hacia ahora su nuevo amigo de la arena, y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
Hinata: Porque no podias dormir?  
Gaara: Vaya, no sabes que es lo que tengo dentro?  
La voz de Gaara no sonaba sorprendida, si no mas bien ironica.  
Hinata nego lentamente con la cabeza.  
Gaara: Cuando yo nací le arrebaté la vida a mi madre, justo despues de eso, mi padre, el kazekage, encerro en mi el demonio de la arena, un shukaku muy poderoso. A partir de ese momento, no puedo dormir. Si lo hiciese, el shukaku saldria y podria haber una gran catastrofe. Aunque.  
Gaara sabia que habia hablado demasiado, aun así, le gustaba hablar con esa chica. Pero la costumbre de tanto tiempo ganó a aquel nuevo sentimiento de amistad, y no habló mas.  
Hinata se quedó mirandole esperando que siguiera.  
Hinata: Aunque... que?  
Gaara: No, nada,dejalo.  
Hinata: Es que hay una manera de que puedas dormir?  
Gaara: Bueno... si. Una vez cada dos meses me hacen un jutsu para que pueda dormir. Dicen que soy el mejor arma ninja del mundo, pero claro, un arma siempre con sueño y cansada, no sirve para nada, asi que me dejan descansar.  
Hinata: Pero eso es inhumano, una persona no puede estar al 100 duermiendo una noche cada dos meses! Ni un ninja puede vivir así!  
Gaara estaba extrañado de que alguien se preocupase así de si dormia o no.  
Gaara: He pasado 20 años viviendo así, puedo pasar muchos mas.  
Hinata: No Gaara. Si quieres serel mejor ninja del mundo, tienes que estar siempre al cien por cien. òó Gaara se quedó sorprendido, nunca nadie que no fuesen sus hermanos o su maestro le habian llamado por su nombre.  
Gaara: Ese jutsu gasta muchisimo chakra, no se puede usar tan a la ligera.  
Hinata Es muy dificil?  
Gaara: Eso no te importa.  
Hinata: Porque no me importa? Es muy dificil o no?  
Gaara: No me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, no te importa si duermo o no, asi que no te importa si ese maldito jutsu es muy dificil. � Hinata habia escuchado el no te importa muchas veces, pero siempre habian sido en tono de enfado, pero esta vez, este chico no habia mostrado nada, siemplemente se lo habia dicho.  
La kunoichi se levantó, cojió a Akamaru de los brazos del shinobi de la arena y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa.  
Gaara: Hyûga.... ssr  
Hinata: Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no nos conocemos, asi que por mi como si no quieres dormir en años.  
Y dicho esto se fue con paso ligero hacia la casa de los Hyûga.  
Gaara se quedó ahí plantado, viendo como se iva esa kunoichi de ojos blancos.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron los preparativos para la primera prueba de ascenso a jounin.  
Chouji: Shikamaru!  
Chouji: Shikamaru!  
Chouji: Shikamaru!  
Chouji: Shikamaru!  
Shikamaru: QUE QUIERES! Chouji: Baja ya, tenemos que estar alli dentro de diez minutos!  
Shikamaru Y para eso me despiertas?? Ya iré yo, tu ves tirando!  
Chouji: Bah, como quieras.  
Shikamaru se levanto un poco de mal humor y se preparó para salir y se fue lentamente hacia el estadio de Konoha.  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al estadio, una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas.  
Temari: Llegas tarde, Nara.  
Shikamaru se giró para ver quien hablaba.  
Shikamaru: Ah, eres tu.  
Temari: La ceremonia ya ha comenzado. Venga, vamos a dentro.  
Shikamaru: Tu tambien llegas tarde?  
Temari: Yo soy mas puntual que tu, estaba fuera porque estaba esperando a alguien.  
Shikamaru: Ah, y porque entras entonces?  
Temari: Porque acaba de llegar.  
Temari dejó escapar una sonrisa al Nara.  
Shikamaru sonrió y se fueron los dos juntos hacia dentro.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia de inaguración de las pruebas, Shikamaru acompañó a Temari hasta su cabaña improbisada.  
Temari: Quieres pasar a tomar algo?  
Shikamaru: Mejor no... tu hermano no me tiene mucho cariño.  
Temari: Gaara? Bah, pero si el esta... bueno no se donde está, pero aqui no :P Shikamaru Entonces me estas invitando?  
Temari: Veo que eres tan listo como dicen... jajajajaja Temari arrastró al shinobi dentro de su cabaña y cerró la puerta en señal de que no querian visitas...

Una hora antes

Sin saber mucho el motivo, Gaara se veia impulsado a buscar a aquella Hyûga, le gustaba hablar con ella, y tenía que volver a verla.  
Iba caminando lentamente por la calle, intentando averiguar donde estaba ella, hasta que notó que alguien venía detras de el.  
Gaara utilizó la arena para cojer a quien estuviese detras suyo y ponerlo en frente dispuesto a hacerle el Sabaku Sou Sou.  
Hinata: Gaa...Gaara soy yo  
Gaara: Hinata!  
Gaara se apresuró a soltar a Hinata de su prisión de arena.  
Hinata: Cof Cof!  
Gaara: .  
Hinata seguía tosiendo, pues ese era un ataque bastante temible.  
Gaara: Que hacias detras mio?  
Hinata: Esque... parecias perdido.  
Gaara: Estaba dando un paseo.  
Hinata: Puedo pasear contigo?  
Gaara: .  
Como siempre, Hinata se tomó el silencio del shinobi de la arena como un si, y se puso a su altura para seguir caminando.  
Hinata: Siempre pareces como... triste y solo.  
Gaara: Y que?  
Hinata: Nada, solo que... pensé que alomejor te vendría bien tener a alguien para que te hiciese compañia no?  
Gaara: Porque siempre te empeñas en meterte en mi vida?  
Hinata se ruborizó cuando fue a contestarle.  
Hinata: Porque.... porque.... tu.  
Gaara: Bah, dejalo, no creo que importe tampoco.  
Hinata venció por un momento su timidez y decidió por una vez en su vida, decir lo que pensaba realmente.  
Hinata: Si que importa! Lo hago porque me gustas! /  
Gaara se quedó helado al oir eso. EL, el que nunca habia sentido nada, ahora estaba estupefacto.  
Gaara: Yo....esto.  
Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Hinata salió corriendo hacia la mansión de los Hyûga sin poder soportar ni un segundo mas el panico.  
Sin poder decir nada, el shinobi pelirrojo se volvió a su cabaña para pensar un poco, pero lo que encontró alli no fue mucho mejor.  
Gaara: Temari, Kankurô, ya he llegado!  
Gritó sin muchos animos.  
Temari(voz en off): Gaara ya ha llegado! Shikamaru(voz en off): Mierda yo me voi, seguro que si me pilla aqui contigo es capaz de matarme!  
Temari: No, tu te quedas, a ver si encima vas a tenerle miedo!  
Shikamaru: Mira, sin ofender, pero esque como para no tenerle miedo si hace unos años en el examen de chuunin, nos amenazó a Naruto y a mi con matarnos!  
Temari:Pero ya se le ha olvidado! Seguro! Ademas, estas conmigo, no te puede hacer nada.  
Shikamaru:Llegas a ser muy problematica... -  
Temari: Shikamaru-koi quedate porfavor.  
Shikamaru miró a "su" Temari con cara cansada, y despues de pensarlo un momento, le dió un beso en la mejilla y asintió convencido.  
Shikamaru: Vale, me quedo, pero como intente matarme me la pagas...� Temari: Bien!!!  
Temari cojió a Shikamaru del brazo y le arrastró fuera de la habitación para que viese a su hermano pequeño.  
Temari: Gaara me parece que ya le conoces, pero quería presentarte a.  
Gaara cortó a su hermana con un simple:  
Gaara: No me espereis esta noche.  
Y cojió la puerta en dirección a su ahora, habitual sitio de pensamientos, el parque del lago.  
La pareja se quedó ahi plantada sin saber que decir.  
Shikamaru: ...oro?  
Temari: Bah, tranquilo, a veces hace esto, viene, lo dice, y se va. Lo que pasa esque solo lo hace cuando está preocupado por algo, y no es muy normal que el esté asi... pero bueno, el sabe lo que hace.  
Shikamaru: Entonces... no hace falta que me vaya a mi casa tan pronto?  
Temari: Tan pronto? Dejame pensar... Kankurô me ha dicho que iba a entrenar toda la noche... y Gaara visto lo visto no aparecerá... sabes lo que eso significa, señor estratega?  
Shikamaru: Me hago una idea, pero y si me lo explicas de camino a tu habitacion?  
Temari se dejó cojer en brazos por Shikamaru mientras se reía por la inocencia que podia llegar a fingir su koi.

En nuestro ya famoso parque del lago, un pensativo Gaara tiraba piedras a la superficie del agua sin poder pensar claramente en nada.  
/pensamientos/  
Gaara: No me importa lo que me haya dicho esa chica, no la conozco de nada, lo unico que me suena de ella son sus ojos y su apellido.  
Gaara(el medianamente humano):Claro que si ella me ha dicho lo que siente tendria que decirle algo.  
Gaara: Para que? Si yo no siento nada por ella.  
Gaara(m.h): Eso es lo que pensé en principio, que lo unico que me interesaba de ella, realmente era su primo, vencerle... pero creo que ahora siento algo... esos ojos... es tan inocente.  
Gaara: Y tan debil, no podria estar con ella, además, tengo que alejarla de mi, sabe demasiado, y si intentase ayudarme y el shukaku saliese, podria hacerla daño.  
Gaara(m.h): Y yo no quiero lastimarla, por que me.  
Gaara: No me.  
Gaara(m.h): ...Gusta.  
Gaata: Vale, lo confieso, me gusta. u.u En ese momento, y por segunda vez en el día, sintió una presencia cerca suyo e inentó probar suerte.  
Gaara: Hinata sal.  
Con un lento movimiento, Hinata salió de su escondrijo, y se puso en frente del shinobi de la arena.  
Al mirarla a los ojos, Gaara no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.  
Gaara: Por que te escondes de mi.  
Hinata: Yo.  
Gaara cortó a la kunoichi sabiendo por primera vez que esa era una pregunta incomoda.  
Gaara: Hinata... tu, me tienes miedo?  
A Hinata le sorprendió un poco la pregunta y tardó unos segundos en responder.  
Hinata: No... creo que no. Gaara: Y porque siempre que nos vemos, es porque te tengo que obligar a salir?  
Hinata: Bueno, a decir verdad... al principio si que me dabas un poco de miedo.  
Enseguida se tapó la boca.  
Gaara: No, tranquila, no tienes porque alarmarte, estoy acostumbrado.  
El shinobi dijo esto un poco apenado ( joé, kien no dice "un poco apenado" que está acostumbrado a que le tengan miedo � )  
Hinata: No, quiero decir, que no queria decir eso, osea, que lo que queria decir es que Gaara: No tienes porque excusarte, puede que al principio fuese un poco, borde contigo.  
Hinata se sorprendió arrodillandose y abrazando al pelirrojo.  
Hinata: Tu tampoco tienes que disculparte, sé que no lo haces a proposito, la gente nada mas verte te teme, y ni siquiera intentan un contacto contigo, por eso estas tan solo, y cuando alguien intenta hablar contigo, como no estás acostumbrado, eres muy distante.  
Hinata se separó un poco y miró a Gaara a los ojos.  
Hinata: Gaara-kun, yo te entiendo.  
Gaara: De... de verdad?  
Hinata: A mi nadie me hace caso, porque no llamo la atención, y cuando se enteran de que soy una Hyûga, entonces todos vienen a hablarme,pero no se interesan realmente por mí, si no por mi apellido y, al conocerme, todos se van y nadie vuelve.  
Gaara acarició la cara de Hinata.  
Gaara: Yo... supongo que nos comprendemos mutuamente.  
Hinata volvió a abrazar a Gaara recostandose en su pecho.  
La blanca mano de Gaara, acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la fragil kunoichi.  
Hinata: Gaara... suki da.  
Gaara: Watashi...watashi mo aishiteimasu. Gaara la palida cara de Hinata y la separó suavemente de él, para luego volverla a acercar haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un timido beso que poco despues se prolongó con el abrazo del shinobi.  
Despues de un rato, se separaron y quedaron mirandose a los ojos.  
Hinata: Gaara.  
Gaara le puso la mano en la boca.  
Gaara: Shh.  
Y así, abrazada a Gaara, Hinata se quedó dormida en el parque, mientras el pelirrojo le acariciaba el pelo. 


	2. Sabaku no Hyûga II

SABAKU NO HYÛGA II

Al dia siguiente, dos parejas se despertaban abrazadas.  
Temari fue la primera en despertarse. Y con ella, despertó a Shikamaru besandole en el cuello.

Shikamaru: Hm.  
Temari: Despierta.  
Shikamaru: No... la verdad es que prefiero seguir durmiendo... Temari: Shikamaru... viene mi hermano... -ssr

De un bote, Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y Temari rompió en carcajadas.

Temari: As caido! Madre mia! Como has podido caer! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Shikamaru sonrió y miró maliciosamente a la chica rubia.

Shikamaru: Conque venía tu hermano eh... tu te crees que esa es manera de engañarme?

Entre risas, Temari negó con la cabeza.

Shikamaru: Pues ahora verás...

Mezclandose las risas, Shikamaru se tiró encima de la kunoichi besandola y haciendole cosquillas.

Temari: Jajaja... no porfa... jajajajaj... vor Shika...jajajajaj... Maru para...jaajajajaaja Shikamaru:Quieres que pare..?

Riendose, Temari asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru: Pues no pienso parar!

Entre risas y besos, volvieron a jugar hasta quedar cansados de nuevo.  
Mientras en el parque...

Hinata abrió los ojos sin recordar muy bien donde estaba.  
Cuando fue a levantar la cabeza, notó que la levantaba de alguien y miró a ese alguien.

Hinata: Gaara... OO -ssr  
Gaara: Ohayou...

De repente, en la mente de la Hyûga fueron pasando las imagenes de la noche anterior, y una sonrisa cruzó su cara.  
Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar que Gaara no habia podido dormir en toda la noche.

Gaara: Que pasa?  
Hinata: Gaara yo... no puedo estar contigo así... quiero decir, sí puedo estar contigo, lo que me preocupa es que yo duerma y tu estés toda la noche en vela.  
Gaara: Eso es lo que te preocupa?  
Hinata: Pues... si.

Gaara le acarició la mejilla.

Gaara: Vamos... sabes que lo soporto, me vistes luchando contra... Lee se llamaba? Y lo hice bien no? Hinata: Ya lo se Gaara, lo hicistes mas que bien, pero no me refiero a eso, no me refiero a como luchas, me refiero a tu vida, no puedes vivir asi.  
Gaara: Hinata...

Ahora fue ella quien le cortó poniendole un dedo en los labios.

Hinata: Dejame ayudarte.

Sabiendo lo que proponia, Gaara se negó rotundamente.  
Gaara: No no no no no no no, es MUY peligroso y MUY dificil.

Hinata le dedicó la mas tierna de las sorisas.

Hinata: Por muy dificil que sea, yo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Ya se habia medio acostumbrado a la muestra de interés por parte de Hinata, pero nunca en su vida, se habian interesado tanto por el, y ahora le costaba creerlo.

Gaara: Hinata, no... no quiero que te pase nada.  
Hinata: Y crees que no lo se? Pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando veo que alguien que quiero, está viviendo de esta manera.

Hinata le dió un suave beso en los labios acariciandole la cara.  
Hinata: Y ahora, me piensas decir que tipo de jutsu es?

Gaara se levantó y cojió a Hinata de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gaara: Ven, vamos a mi casa, con un poco de suerte estará Temari.

Hinata le miró sin entender.

Gaara: Es ella quien sabe como va ese jutsu, yo solo lo recibo, pero ella y Kankurô son los que suelen hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña encontraron un cinturón rojo tirado en el suelo junto a una chaqueta.

Gaara, recordando lo que había encontrado la noche anterior, no se sorprendió mucho.

Gaara: Temari!  
Temari: Ouch! Gaara... hola!jejejeje -risa nerviosa

Desde la habitación se escuchó otra voz.

Shikamaru: Quien ha llegado?  
Temari: Mi hermano.  
Shikamaru: Si claro y yo soy el Hokage.  
Temari: Pues entonces, señor, Gaara del desierto está encantado de presentarse.

Shikamaru salió de la habitación riendose, pero al ver a Gaara, se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara de inmediato.

Shikamaru: Ostia era verdad! OO

Temari le puso una mano en el hombro mirando a su hermano.

Temari: Gaara, creo que ya le conoces, este es Shikamaru Nara.

Como única respuesta, Shikamaru recibió una mirada asesina.  
Shikamaru iva sin camiseta, al igual que su hermana que estaba sin sus habituales coletas, y el vestido lo habia canviado por una pequeña bata.  
Una mano se cojió a la de Gaara apretandole un poco.

Hinata: Gaara...-ssr

Gaara miró a Hinata, y, despues, recordano lo que habian estado hablando la noche anterior, intentó ser amable con ese shinobi de la hoja.

Gaara: Hola.  
Shikamaru: Ho...hola.  
Gaara: Cuida bien de mi hermana, si no...

Gaara hizo el gesto del fatal Sabaku Sou Sou.

Shikamaru: Tran... tranquilo! Si yo la cuido muy bien.  
Temari: Gaara, porfavor no seas así!��

Gaara le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa que no veía desde que tenían seis años.  
Temari:pensamientos: Wow! Como es que sonríe así? Esa no es una sonrisa de maldad, es de... felicidad?

De repente, Temari cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano pequeño no venía solo.

Temari: Por cierto, Gaara, veo que vienes bastante bien acompañado.

Y le dirigió una calida sonrisa a Hinata, que parecía no querer ser muy vista.

Gaara: Ah, si, es Hinata Hyûga, bueno ya la debeis conocer no?  
Temari: Ah, si! Es una Hyûga, fue impresionante el combate que hicistes contra tu primo Neji, eh, tienes que estar super orgullosa de tener a ese genio en tu familia!

Gaara miró con dureza a su hermana mayor por haber hecho ese comentario, sin duda, a Hinata, todavía la dolía el recuerdo de aquel combate.

/Flashback/

Gaara: Y... a ti te debe de gustar que te comparen con tu primo no?

A Hinata se le entristeció la mirada.

Hinata: Pues no mucho.  
Gaara: Por que? El es muy fuerte!  
Hinata: Por eso. En mi familia, hay dos ramas, el Souke, la rama principal, y el Bouke, la rama deribada, por cuestión de segundos, mi padre nació en el Souke y el padre de Neji en el Bouke. Luego nacimos Neji y yo. Neji sin duda es uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea, y yo... seguro que todo el mundo piensa que soy una de las mas debiles.  
Gaara: Yo no pienso eso, yo creo que eres muy fuerte, aunque a simple vista no lo parezcas.  
Hinata: Gracias, pero sabes que no es cierto, por eso, me duele tanto que siempre que saben que soy una Hyûga, no piensen en mi, si no en mi primo. Incluso mi padre me odia por ser tan debil.  
Gaara: Hinata, se que no soy el mas adecuado para decir esto, pero no puedes querer ser como alguien solo por su fuerza. Tu eres muy diferente de Neji, y eso es lo que te hace ser especial entre los Hyûga.

Hinata le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

/Fin flashback/

Gaara se quedó mirando a Temari.

Gaara: No vuelvas a hablar de eso...-ssr  
Temari: Va- Vale /

Gaara miró hacia Hinata y le sonrió.

Gaara: En realidad hemos venido, porque Hinata quería saber sobre "el jutsu".

Temari cambió de cara y se puso recelosa.

Temari: Porque quiere saberlo.  
Hinata: Yo... estoy preocupada por Gaara.

Hinata miró decidida a Temari.  
Shikamaru notó que nose enteraba de nada y recojió su chaquta del suelo, despues con un fugaz beso, se despidió de Temari.

Shikamaru: Adios Temari-chan, luego nos vemos?

Temari se quedó mirando a Hinata, y luego con una sonrisa dijo:

Temari:Ah, no no no, tienes que quedarte! Si le voy a enseñar esa tecnica a Hinata, quedaré agotada...

Hinata sonrió hacia Gaara, y para sorpresa de su hermana, este le rsepondió con un dulce beso.

Gaara: Ya estas contenta? Al final has conseguido que te enseñen la tecnica :) -ssr  
Hinata: Sabes que yo estoy contenta cuando tu estas bien. -ssr

Temari vió como, porfin, despues de tantisimos años de soledad y trsiteza, su hermano menor había encontrado a una persona capaz de comprenderle y quererle.

Temari: Gaara!

Hinata y Gaara dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia Temari.  
Temari les dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Temari: Me alegro mucho por ti.  
Gaara: Gracias onne-san. :)

Temari desvió la mirada hacia Hinata y cojió el abanico.

Temari: Vamos Hinata! Salimos fuera y te enseño la tecnica:P Hinata: Si, si!

Hinata y Temari salieron de la cabaña hacia un descampado que había cerca de allí, seguidas de Gaara y Shikamaru que parecían haberse entendido porfin.

/desde atrás/

Gaara: Cuida de mi hermana...

Al ver que Shikamaru le hiba a protestar le cortó.

Gaara: Ya se que te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo digo en serio, que mi hermana es una loca, y tiene que tener a alguien que le pare los pies, y ahora mismo ese eres tu.

Al escuchar eso, Shikamaru se relajo un poco.

Shikamaru: Tranquilo, que yo la cuidaré.  
Shikamaru: Y por cierto, tu y Hinata... pareceis muy contentos )  
Gaara: Eh... si...

Shikamaru le miró a la cara.

Shikamaru: No estas bien con ella?  
Gaara: Si, por supuesto que estoy bien con ella, ahora mismo es lo que mas me importa, solo que me preocupa un poco, que, bueno ya sabes como soy, y me preocupa no poder demostrarselo tanto como quisiese.

Shikamaru le sonrió.

Shikamaru: Tranquilo, mira, a lo mejor tu no estás acostumbrado a dar muestras de cariño, y quizas ella tampoco, pero con el tiempo a los dos os saldrá solo.

Shikamaru pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Gaara.

-

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me habeis ayudado a arreglar algunas cosillas :P Me alegra que mi historia os guste, y espero que la sigais leyendo! Se nota mucho que soy nueva? ''''' Ah por cierto, no se si lo sabeis, si lo sabeis perfecto, pero para los que no, cuando pongo "ssr" Es una abreviación de que están susurrando :P 


	3. Sabaku no Hyûga III

SABAKU NO HYÛGA III

Cuando llegaron al descampado, Temari se puso delante de Hinata.

Temari: Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que esta tecnica es muy peligrosa, si la haces mal, se te puede girar contra tí, así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Temari: Muy bien, ahora...

Temari giró la cabeza hacia Gaara y Shikamaru.

Temari: Nos podeis dejas solas? No os preocupeis, esto lo he hecho un millon de veces.

Gaara asintió y se fue con Shikamaru de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

Temari: Muy bien Hinata, aqui es donde empieza lo dificil, tienes que concentrarte muchisimo en lo que tienes que hacer, que es traspasar el shukaku de un cuerpo a otro.

Hinata se sorprendió, entendiendo por que no usaban mucho esa tecnica, y porque era tan peligrosa.

Temari:Si quieres, como es la primera vez, puedo hacerlo yo delante tuyo y la proxima vez...

Temari no tubo tiempo de acabar porque Hinata la cortó.

Hinata: No. Lo haré yo.

Hinata se habia puesto muy seria, pero en seguida suavizó su tono.

Hinata: Porfavor enseñame a hacerlo, me gustaría hacer esto por el.  
Temari: B-Bueno, pero yo estaré a tu lado por si surge algún imprevisto vale?

Hinata asintió convencida.

Temari: Bien, empecemos. Concentra todo tu chakra en las manos, tiene que haber contacto fisico, así que cuando hayas hecho el jutsu, tienes que cojer a Gaara para que el shukaku se pase a ti, me vas siguiendo?  
Hinata: Si.  
Temari: Perfecto.

Temari puso una rodilla en el suelo, juntó el dedo indice y corazon de la mano izquierda (vamos como se hacen las tecnicas) y los dos dedos de la mano derecha los puso sobre la tiera cerrando los ojos en señal de concentranción.

Temari: Akuma utsushi no jutsu!

Nada mas decir la tecnica, el suelo empezó a temblar y el chakra se podía percibir perfectamente arremolinandose en su mano.  
Un poco mareada, se levantó y miró Hinata.

Temari: Esto es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer , claro que en vez de con el suelo, será con Gaara.  
Hinata: Waw.  
Temari: Puedes practicar todo lo que quieras, no hay prisa

Hinata puso una rodilla en el suelo imitando los movimientos de Temari e intentó si mucho exito la tecnica varias veces.

Temari: No te preocupes si las primera veces no te sale, y sobretodo no te pongas nerviosa, porque si pierdes la concentración si que no te saldr�, mira, si quieres puedo dejarte sola si así te sale mejor? De vez en cuando me iré pasando para ver que que tal va, te parece?  
Hinata: Vale, quizás sola estaré mas concentrada.

Temari le levantó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento y se fue a dar una vuelta llegando a la cabaña.

Gaara: Como lo está haciendo?  
Temari: Teniendo en cuenta que a Kankurô y a mi, nos costó varias semanas de entrenamiento, le va bien.

Temari notó que la tierra temblava un poco.

Temari: Hm... Vaya, parece que el entrenamiento de sus frutos :P Gaara: OO Ya lo ha conseguido?  
Temari: O eso, o se ha pegado un trastazo que ha retumbado toda la villa.  
Gaara: .  
Temari: Era broma tonto!

Temari fue hacia el descampado para ver si el temblor venía de Hinata.  
En el descampado, Hinata estaba de rodillas, rendida ante el esfuerzo, y puso las manos de nuevo para hacer el jutsu.

Hinata: Akuma utsushi no jutsu!

Un remolino de chakra la envolvió haciendo temblar el suelo de nuevo, y con un leve gemido se desplomó en el suelo.

Temari: Hinata!

Temari cojió a Hinata y le apolló la cabeza en sus piernas para que no diese contra el suelo.

/En la cabaña/

Gaara: Oye, otro temblor.  
Shikamaru: Yo tambien he escuchado un grito a parte.  
Gaara/pensamiento: Hinata!

Gaara salió a paso ligero de la cabaña seguido de Shikamaru, al minuto estubieron el el descampado observando la escena.  
Hinata en el suelo inconsciente apollada en las piernas de Temari.

Gaara: Hinata!

Gaara corrió hacia Hinata y se arrodilló a su lado.

Gaara: Hinata, Hinata despiert.  
Temari: No, no la despiertes, está agotada después del esfuerzo que ha hecho, está cansadisima, ya había conseguido hacer la tecnica, y aún la habia repetido... esta chica es extraordinariamente fuerte, pero con una fuerza distinta a la de Neji.

Temari le tendió el cuerpo de Hinata a su hermano.

Temari: Ten, llevala a la cabaña y dejala descansar.  
Temari: Shikamaru y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta para que esté ma tranquila.

Gaara cojió a Hinata asintiendo asintiendo y se la llevó a la cabaña.

Temari Vamos Shikamaru, me tienes que enseñar la villa mira que he venido veces pero nunca la he visto, eh-

Shikamaru cojió a Temari de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

Shikamaru: Eres muy pr.  
Temari/imitando la voz de Shikamaru: Eres muy problematica lo sabias?

Shikamaru sin previo aviso hizo el Kage Mane no Jutsu e inmovilizó a la rubia con su propia sombra.

Shikamaru: Ahora que me dices eh?  
Temari:Te digo que Aishuteru jajajajajajajajaja

Shikamaru le dió un beso aprobechando que estaba inmovil y le quito la sombra de encima.

Shikamaru: Con el estomago vacío no me inspiro, te vienes a comer? Yo invito.  
Temari: Bueno si te pones asi...

Shikamaru dejó escapar una risa

Shikamaru: Anda vamos.

/En la cabaña/

Una agotadisima Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Hinata:Ouch, me duele todo el cuerpo 

Gaara fué hacia la cama al escuchar a Hinata y le dió un beso en la frente.

Gaara: Descansa, tienes que estar agotadísima después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho.  
Hinata: Lo he conseguido verdad.  
Gaara: Si, lo has conseguido, y te sale muy bien... :)

Hinata abrazó a Gaara haciendolo sentarse a su lado.

Hinata: Ahora podrás dormir...

La kunoichi acercó a su koi y le dió un tierno beso en los labios.  
Hinata se apartó un poco e hizo hueco en la cama.

Hinata: Ven, entra.

Gaara entró con Hinata en la cama y la abrazó.

Gaara: No me puedo creer que hagas todo esto.  
Hinata: Lo hago por ti, porque eres la persona que mas quiero... sabes, esta noche creo que yo tembien me quedaré despierta.  
Gaara: Si? Y como lo harás pera no quedarte dormida?

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata: Tu me vas a ayudar...

Hinata empezó a quitarle la camiseta al shinobi de la arena.  
Entre besos, Gaara porfin pudo articular palabra.

Gaara: No te preocupa, que mi hermana venga?

Hinata sonrió maliciosamente.

Hinata: Le preocupó a ella anoche?  
Gaara: Tienes razón...

Gaara besaba a Hinata sin saber que unas horas despues, todo eso acabaría de una manera inesperada para ambos.  
En la cama, ambos ninjas observaban en silencio los cuerpos desnudos que tenian enfrente.

Gaara: Eres preciosa -ssr

Hinata acarició suavemente el simbolo kanji que tenía Gaara en su frente.  
Gaara le retiró la mano en un gesto suave.

Hinata: Porque?  
Gaara: Este simbolo me trae malos recuerdos.  
Hinata: Que tipo de recuerdos puede traer un simbolo con el significado "amor"...

Gaara acercó mas a Hinata en un abrazo.

Gaara: De verdad lo quieres saber...?

Hinata asintió mirandole a sus ojos azules.

Gaara: Este simbolo, apareció en mi frente cuando maté a mi tio...

Gaara no parecía tan frio como siempre, matar para el era algo normal, pero esa muerte le entristecia.  
Hinata bajó la mirada dandose cuenta de que sí que le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Hinata: Lo... lo siento, de verdad -ssr

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

Gaara: No te disculpes... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya apenas me acuerdo.

Gaara sabía mentir muy bien, pero el sabía perfectamente que le seguía doliendo ese recuerdo.  
Hinata se conformó con la respuesta del shinobi, y al acercarse para darle un tierno beso, la puerta se cayó con un gran estruendo, haciendo que a Gaara se le activara el escudo de arena.  
Ambos se alarmaron, pero consiguieron calmarse como buenos ninjas que eran.  
Gaara protegió tambien a Hinata con el escudo de arena, y cojieron en un rapido movimiento algo que ponerse encima para luchar mejor y todas sus armas.

Gaara: Hinata, ahora vas a tener que salir del escudo, demuestrame que prefiero vencerte a ti en vez de a Neji.

Hinata asintió sonriendo, haciendo el Byakugan y salió rapidamente del escudo de arena.  
Desde dentro del escudo, se podía oir a Gaara hacer el funeral de la arena.  
Gaara escuchó el grito de Hinata y se sorprendió, haciendo desaparecer el escudo para ver que había pasado.

Gaara: Hinat...

La voz del shinobi se cortó al ver quien había derrumbado su puerta, y se quedó paralizado.

Naruto: Joder Gaara, un poco mas y nos matais!  
En la puerta estaba Naruto encima de dicho objeto ( juas juas )y un avergonzado Sasuke detrás suyo.  
Hinata estaba shokeada por la situación.

Hinata: Naruto-kun... OO

Gaara simplemente se había caido al suelo estilo anime . ( xDDDDDDDD)

Gaara: Porque has derribado mi puerta. Primero, no estabas invitado, y segundo, primero picas y yo te abro, no hacia falta tanto escandalo.  
Naruto: Vamos, vamos! Tampoco es para tanto, ahora esto se pone en su sitio y santas pascuas.

Naruto se giró hacia Hinata sorprendido.

Naruto: Por cierto Hinata, Kiba y Shino te estaban bucando, no se que de que Akamaru está inquieto o yo que sé.

Hinata pareció salir sel shock y soltó una pequeña risa mirando a Gaara.

Hinata: Puede ser porque eche de menos a algun amigo nuevo.  
Naruto: Pues no lo se, pero te buscan, y ademas tienen razón, hace dos dias que no se te ve el pelo. Donde te habias metido?  
Hinata: He estado ocupada.

Naruto emepzó a entenderlo. ( no, si te parece , ya era hora no? Despues de verlos juntos medio desnudos en la cama, ahora entiende que estan liados, Tres hurras por Naruto! xD)

Naruto: Ah... ocupada con Gaara eh... )  
Hinata: Pues...si, exactamente :)

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le cojió del brazo.

Sasuke: Vamos baka, creo que hemos interrumpido algo, aqui sobramos.  
Hinata: No, no importa, ya no importa, quedaos y hablamos un rato, te parece Gaara?

Gaara se encojió de hombros.

Gaara: A mi no me importa.

Entre Sasuke y Naruto pusieron la puerta en su sitio y entraron para pasar una buena tarde. 


	4. Sabaku no Hyûga the End or the Begining

SABAKU NO HYÛGA III

La noche ya había caido en la villa de la hoja y los cuatro amigos todavía hablaban de viejos tiempos en el comedor de la cabaña.

Naruto: Y te acuerdas cuando luchasteis? Madre mia, Sasuke parecía otra persona, y lo siento Gaara, pero dabas miedo.  
Sasuke: Pues no hablemos de dar miedo, porque tu cuando sacas al kyubi, das miedo y de verdad, así que callate baka!  
Naruto: Bueno, bueno, yo no doy miedo, yo lo que pasa esque impongo respeto, porque soy el mejor!  
Sasuke: El mejor de los bakas!  
Naruto:Uruse! Que pasa que quieres pelea?  
Sasuke:Otra vez? Pero si sabes que lo unico que consigues es cansarte.  
Naruto: Ya veras!

Naruto se tiró encima de Sasuke, y empezaron a pelearse. ( de broma ehh, que estan de invitados en otra casa xDD)  
De pronto la voz de Gaara resurgió entre los dos rivales/amigos.

Gaara: Desde que me fui, no habeis canviado nada, Hinata tenia razon.  
Hinata:Naruto no canviará nunca, por mucho que diga que sera el mejor Hokage, verdad Naruto-kun?  
Naruto: Yo SERE el mejor Hokage, pero para que voy a canviar?  
Sasuke: Puedes canviar para pensar de vez en cuando por ejemplo...

A Sasuke no parecía interesarle pelear con Naruto, pero nunca perdía oportunidad para picar al kitsune.  
Naruto puso la voz de Sasuke intentando imitarle.

Naruto: Mira Sasuke, por esta vez, te paso la impertinencia porque lo unico que haces conmigo es cansarte, pero la proxima vez el gran vengador te machacara!

Sasuke miró con odio al rubio.

Sasuke: Uruse baka! Al menos yo puedo decir todo eso de un tirón y solo, no como tu que te lo tienes que copiar de mi!

Hinata se reia a carcajadas del kitsune, recordando esos tiempos en los que ella observaba silenciosamente para ser como el.

Hinata/pensamiento: Naruto-kun si que has cambiado, ya no eres ese gambeero que hacia todo lo posible para llamar la atención, has madurado mucho...

De repente, la voz del Uchiha le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke: Naruto, sería mejor que nos fuesemos ya, se va haciendo tarde.  
Naruto: Eres un soso Sasuke! So no fuese porque tengo un bol de ramen esperandome, no me iría, pero bueno...

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y le dió la mano a Gaara para despedirse.

Naruto: Hasta otra pareja!  
Sasuke: Sayonara!

Al quedarse solos, Hinata sonrió a Gaara y le puso una mano en la cicatriz.

Hinata Descansa Ai...

A Gaara no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Hinata: Akame Utsushi no Jutsu!

A medida que los ojos de Gaara se cerraban, su cicatriz iba desapareciendo y apareciendo en la frente de Hinata.  
La Hyûga gemía de dolor por el daño que le producía la cicatriz en su frente.  
Cuando acabó el traspaso, Gaara cayó rendido al suelo completamente dormido y Hinata cayó de rodilas agotada.  
La kunoichi cojió al pelirrojo y lo llevó a la cama para que descansara estirandose ella a su lado para velar su sueño, sabiendo que esa noche la tendría que pasar en vela.  
/A la mañana siguiente/

Gaara abría los ojos lentamente.

Gaara: Hm.  
Hinata: Has dormido bien?  
Gaara:Como?  
Gaara: Has hecho la tecnica?  
Hinata: Si!  
Gaara: Pero si no sabias cuanto dura!  
Hinata: Por eso me he tumbado a tu lado, por si despertabas.

Gaara se vió incapaz de protestar.

Gaara: Gracias.  
Hinata: No tienes porque darmelas, estas cosas de hacen por gusto  
Gaara: Por cierto, mi cicatriz...

Gaara cayó en la cuenta de la frente de Hinata.

Hinata: Si, me apareció cuando se pasó el shukaku, supongo que se quitara algun dia no?  
Gaara: Si claro, la tecnica dura veinticuatro horas, si yo me despierto antes pues perfecto, pero la tecnica sigue, y el demonio sigue en ti, hay dos maneras de traspasarmelo, una es haciendo de nuevo la tecnica, y otra es que pasen las veintucatro horas.  
Hinata: Lo que tu prefieras.  
Gaara: Pasaremos el shukaku dentro de un momento, pero antes me gustaria saber.. que sentistes?  
Hinata pensó un rato.  
Hinata: Dolió, cuando se me pasó el shukaku me dolió bastante.  
Gaara sonrió.  
Gaara: Eso es lo que decía Temari, ahora veo que no lo decía para hacerme sentir culpable /  
Hinata: Vamos Gaara, tu hermana te quiere!  
Gaara: Ya, pero cuando eramos pequeños, si estabamos los tres juntos y mi padre, ellos decian lo que al kazekage le parecía apropiado.  
Hinata: Tu padre.  
Gaara: Si, mi padre me odiaba.  
Hinata: A mi tambien... uu Gaara: Porque?  
Hinata: Te lo dije, me odia por ser debil Gaara: Pues tendría que verte ahora, no tienes nada de debil:D

Hinata sonrió trunfante.

Hinata: Fijate, yo tambien lo creo :)

/En casa de Shikamaru/

Shikamaru: Temari... -  
Temari: Si, si, que ya voy! Mira que eres impaciente eh!  
Shikamaru: Pero esque llevas media hora preparandote, no creo yo que una persona pueda tardar tanto!

Cuando bajó Temari del baño, iba con un nuevo vestido azul de manga corta y un cinturon marrón claro.

Temari: Era por las coletas ùu

Shikamaru se hecho a reir por el comentario de la rubia.  
Shikamaru: Ya, la coletas... xD Temari: Anda ya, vamonos!

Yendo hacia la cabaña de los shinobis de la arena, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban dando un paseo, cuando se toparon con dos shinobis conocidos.

Naruto: Madre mia! Vosotros tambien!  
Shikamaru: Nosotros tambien QUÉ?  
Naruto: Que vostros tambien estais juntos o.o Shikamaru: Ni que fuese un delito!

Sasuke apartó a Naruto de un empujón.

Sasuke: No, esque ayer fuimos a la cabaña de Gaara y la escena fue parecida.  
Temari: Ya, a que parece increible? Mi hermano se ha hechado novia!  
Naruto: Lo que parece realmente increible, es de la manera que ha cambiado! Parece otro!  
Temari: Si... Hinata ha hecho milagros con el.  
Sasuke: A vosotros tampoco se os ve mal! )  
Shikamaru: Se nota que eres chunnin Sasuke, eres MUY inteligente xD Temari: No te metas con el hombre! xD

Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Naruto: Muy bien Shikamaru!  
Shikamaru: No lo he hecho por ti baka -  
Temari: Bueno Shikamaru nos tenemos que ir.  
Shikamaru: Si, si, que prisas -  
Temari: Encantada de haberos vuelto a ver!  
Naruto: Es verdad! Hacía mucho que no veníais por la villa!

Temari guiñó un ojo y soltó una risa.

Temari: Tranquilo, me da la impresión de que a partir de ahora, vendremos más a menudo.

/En la cabaña/

Hinata: Gaara, me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco... tus hermanos hace tiempo que no aparecen...

Gaara cortó a Hinata en un tono tranquilizador.

Gaara: Temari estará por ahí con Shikamaru y Kankurô... creo recordar que dijo no se que de irse a enseñar no se qué a no se quien. :S

Hinata se extrañó un poco.

Hinata: Dos dias para enseñar "no se que" ?  
Gaara: El sabe perfectamente lo que hace, no te preocupes.

La kunoichi sonrió a Gaara.

Hinata: Es tu hermano, tu le conoces mejor que yo :P

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

Temari: Gaara! Ya hemos vuelto!  
Hinata: Hola Temari!  
Temari: Ey Hinata! Como estais?  
Hinata: Muy bien!  
Hinata: Temari... ayer hice el jutsu!  
Temari: Si? Y que tal salió?

Hinata sonrió triunfante.

Hinata: Salió perfectamente

Temari sonrió dandole golpecitos en el hombro de su hermano.

Temari: Vaya onni-chan, ya te puedes ir fuera de la villa sin nosotros!  
Gaara: Me estas echando? ôo

Una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

Kankurô: No te echamos, te initamos amablemente a que te vayas a vivir con la Hyûga.

Al oir su voz, todos se giraron hacia Kankurô.

Temari: Porfin das señales de vida hermanito!  
Kankurô: Apuesto a que no me habeis echado mucho de menos TT Gaara: Sabemos que estás bien, para que nos vamos a preoucpar en buscarte onni-chan?  
Kankurô: Yo tambien os quiero TT

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y cojió a Temari del brazo.

Hinata: Temari, me acompañas a preparar la comida?  
Temari: Que la hagan ellos:P Hinata:Pero es que me gustaría hablar un momento contigo a solas...-ssr

Temari se puso firme y llenó todo lo que pudo los pulmones.

Temari: A la cocina! Queremos una buena comida!

Shikamaru miró a Temari suplicante.

Shikamaru:Yo tambien tengo que ir?  
Temari: Si Ai tienes que ir porque tengo que hablar con Hinata -ssr  
Shikamaru: Que problematicas... -

Temari acompañó a Hinata al sofá.

Temari: Bien y que querias decirme?  
Hinata: Veras yo.  
Temari: Es sobre Gaara verdad?  
Hinata: S..si Temari: Te pasa algo con el?  
Hinata: No, no, al contrario, esque... tu le conoces mas que yo, y... a el no le pasaría nada si se fuese de vuestra casa? Quiero decir, por el shukaku y esas cosas... :S Temari: Ah, no lo sabes? El ya no vive con nosotros, dijo que como padre había muerto, alí ya no le podía retener nadie, así que se fue a vivir solo. Hinata: A si? Ah.. pues entonces nada...

Temari se emocionó.

Temari: No será que quieres irte a vivir con Gaara no?

A la fragil kunoichi se le ruborizaron sus blancas mejillas.

Hinata: Si bueno, había pensado que quizas el querría venirse a vivir conmigo. :S

Temari abrazó a Hinata emocionada.

Temari: Claro que va a querer! Claro que si!

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Temari en señal de agradecimiento y se fué hacía la cocina decidida.

Hinata: Gaara.. podemos hablar?

Shikamaru y Kankurô se llevaron sus platos ya terminados a la mesa y dejaron a la pareja.

Gaara: Dime, que quieres? )  
Hinata: Yo... quería preguntarte si...si tu querrias...

Gaara hizo su habitual gesto de acariciarle la mejilla.

Gaara: Nani?  
Hinata: Que... si quieres venirte a vivir conmigo

Hinata deijo eso muy deprisa y agachó la mirada nerviosa. Casi al instante, el pelirrojo cojió Hinata de la cintura y la acercó para darle un largo y calido beso.  
Cuando se separaron, Gaara tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Gaara: Esto te responde?  
Hinata: Si... creo que si... :P

Hinata pensó un rato y luego le dijo a Gaara.

Hinata: Pero... ahora que lo pienso, tu te querrias venir a vivir aqui, a Konoha?  
Gaara: Mmm... Tu vives en la mansion Hyûga verdad?  
Hinata: Si bueno, pero mi padre está preparando una casa para mi, para que me vaya de casa uu Gaara: Pues perfecto! Porque mira, nos vamos por ejemplo a vivir a tu casa, y de vez en cuando nos vamos a la mia :D Hinata: Si! Pues ya está decidido!

Cuando salieron de la cocina, los dos rebosaban de felicidad.  
Mientras la comida, Temari le dio unos golpecitos a Hinata en la pierna i le guiñó un ojo.

Temari: Shikamaru, porque no te vienes a pasar unos dias a la villa de la arena? Bueno, y si quieres, para siempre :P Shikamaru: Ah, perfecto, pues me quedo a vivir allí.

Temari miró a Hinata con uan gran sonrisa en la cara.

Temari: No es tan dificil pedirselo :P

La tarde pasó, y la noche, y los dias y meses siguientes fueron unos de los mejores de sus vidas: solo Hinata y Shikamaru habían aprobado para jounin, aunque Temari y Gaara estaban a las puertas, Hinata por fin se había instalado en su nueva casa con Gaara y Shikamaru se había ido a vivir a la villa de la arena.

Deray: Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices para el resto de sus vidas! O en su defecto hasta que rompiesen, pero esto es una historia romantica y no pueden romper, así que vivieron felices para siempre siempre siempre!

-

Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo, ooohhhhh! Jejejeje, bueno, espero que la historia os haya gustado a todos, y tambien espero seguir haciendo mas historias sobre esta pareja, de accion o de cualquier otra pareja, quien sabe :P. Merci por los reviews! 


End file.
